


Just Another Lovesick Afternoon

by SpaceEnneagram



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Endless Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, but i don't know how to shut up, just wholesome witches being gay, post-Season 1, takes place about a year in the future, this was originally supposed to be 6k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceEnneagram/pseuds/SpaceEnneagram
Summary: "It's an ice cream shop!" Luz cheered. "I know you have something similar on the Boiling Isles, but I figured you'd want to try something that's not deadly.""Ice... cream?""Oh, come on." Luz pulled on Amity's sleeve and dragged her to the front door. "Just think of it as domesticated ice scream. Trust me, you'll love it."OrLuz takes Amity to the human world to get ice cream.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Just Another Lovesick Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu by The Maine.

Luz was late. Uncharacteristically late. Sure, from time to time she would arrive to her meetings with Amity a few minutes after the time they had agreed upon, but Luz had never kept her waiting for 30 minutes. Something was up. It had to be. 

Amity shuddered as a chill traveled down her spine. The 40 degree weather wasn't helping any of this. Having arrived ten minutes early, she had been waiting in this cold for what seemed like forever now. Amity grabbed both of her elbows and held herself as another cold breeze strolled by. 

"Maybe if I could..." she murmured as she outstretched her right arm and locked her eyes on her hand as she drew a spell circle with it. A blaze of pink fire sparked to life, and Amity held it close to her face, sighing in relief as she felt warmth on her skin. 

"Oh, Luz, where are you?" It was times like this that Amity wished that the human had a scroll like the rest of the witches on the Boiling Isles. Then she could text her to make sure she was still coming. Instead, she waited painfully, hoping nothing bad had happened and that she would eventually turn up. 

"Boo!" a voice from behind her yelled, causing Amity to yelp. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her neck, and a face appeared beside her own. Still breathing heavily from the sudden noise, she turned her head to see just the person she was waiting for. 

"Oh, thank the stars. I was beginning to think something happened to you." Amity flipped around and rushed to embrace the girl. 

It took Luz a few seconds to realize what was happening before she returned the hug. "Sorry I worried you. Eda lost her hand again and needed me and Lilith to help her find it. Trust me, it took way longer than it should've." 

Amity pulled back for a moment to examine Luz's face. "What's with all the brown feathers in your hair then?" 

"Oh, that," Luz put her hands behind her back as she clasped her hands together. "Well, y'know,  _ you know  _ Hooty, always wanting to help out even when you don't want him to. I may have bumped into him a few times while searching for Eda's hand." 

Amity frowned. "Right, well as long as you're okay. You ready to get going now? If I have to spend one more second in this freezing cold , I am going to lose my mind." 

"Sorry, I guess I kept you waiting out here for a while, huh. Did you wanna borrow my jacket? Then maybe-" 

"Haha, nope, that's okay, I'll be fine." Amity laughed nervously as she fought the blush creeping onto her face. "Let's just get out of here."

"Okay, if you're sure. To the human world, then!" Luz proclaimed as she pulled out the portal key and pressed the yellow eye before tossing it forward as it folded out into a door. 

"After you, m'lady." Luz smirked as she gestured for Amity to walk through. 

"Shut up." Amity grinned as a pink tint again suffused her face. 

Amity disappeared into the bright light as Luz followed closely behind. 

*** 

It was not the first time Luz had brought Amity to the human world. The two had begun regularly hanging out here a few weeks ago after Luz and the rest of The Owl House had managed to create another portal. 

Amity could already feel sweat trickling down her forehead. It was so strange to her how Earth and the Boiling Isles could have such different levels of heat at the same time. 

Luz wiped a bit of sweat off her own forehead. "Don't forget to disguise your ears- Oh, you've already got it." 

"One step ahead of you, Noceda." Amity smirked. Ever since Amity had found out Luz's last name was Noceda and not "the human," she found herself using it more and more often. 

Luz smiled at Amity's words, but it was quickly replaced by a slight frown. "I always miss your pointy ears. Don't get me wrong, round ears look adorable on you, but your pointy ears are just so much cooler." 

This time Amity could not help her cheeks reddening at Luz's compliment. Titan, this girl was going to be the death of her one day. She kicked the ground awkwardly, a cloud of dust brewing as she searched for a response. 

"Well, uh..." Amity turned her head around. "Oh shoot. Luz, you forgot to close the door." 

"I did? Huh, I did." Luz quickly pushed the eye-button on the key again, and the door folded in on itself. "Anyways, you ready to get going?" 

Amity was unresponsive for a moment. She was busy taking in the quiet sight of the human forest. The little brown creature Luz called a "squirrel" that climbed up the trunks of the eyeless trees without being snatched away by a griffon or attacked by a flesh-eating fairy. The way the wind so gently blew the leaves off the branches they resided on and gracefully carried them through the warm air. The birds that sang with glee rather than growl with malice. No matter how many times she came here, Amity still was taken aback by just how peaceful Earth seemed compared to the Boiling Isles. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it. 

"Amity?" 

Amity turned her head up at the sound of Luz's voice. "Sorry, I just still can't believe how peaceful things are here." 

"No worries, I totally get it. It took me weeks to get used to all the sights of the Isles. But come on," Luz reached forward to take Amity's hand in her own. "We gotta go. It's a Sunday, which means they're probably gonna close early, and I do not want to get there just for it to be too late. And we have to stop by my mom's first to get money, so that'll lose us even more time." 

Luz turned around before she could see Amity nod, and suddenly the young witch was being dragged at light speed through the forest. 

"Ah!" Amity yelped as she struggled to keep herself from falling over. She should've been used to her brown haired friend's tendency to move quickly, yet the human still always caught her off guard. "Luz, could you maybe slow down a little?" 

"No can do, Lemon Drop. Like I said, we need to get there as quick as possible." Luz sped onward along the dirt path. 

"Luz, please, I'm going to-" Suddenly, the warmth of Amity's hand disappeared from Luz's, and she quickly skidded to a halt. Turning around, her eyes widened as she beheld Amity’s face planted into the ground.

The young witch shakily lifted her head from the dirt, flecks of messy substance still dotting her face and hair. Luz ran to her, crouching down and offering her hands to pull Amity back up. 

"Oh geez, I'm really sorry." Luz said as Amity accepted her help and got to her feet. "This is the second time I've knocked you to the ground, isn't it?" 

"At least I wasn't hit with a stick this time." Amity blew bits of dirt off of her face as she lightly chuckled. 

"Are you okay?" Luz was still holding Amity's hands, and the shine in her eyes told Amity she was still concerned. Yet another blush lightly colored her cheeks. 

"I- I'm okay." she stuttered. "Seriously, don't worry about it. I'm fine." 

Luz looked unconvinced. "Okay, but I'm going to go slower now, okay?"

Amity nodded. "That would be appreciated." 

Luz tightened her grip on Amity's hand as she walked at a 

slightly-faster-than-normal-but-not-too-fast-that-Amity-couldn't-keep-up pace. 

Amity sighed in relief as she gazed at two woodpeckers flying side by side through the thick of leaves in the trees. They seemed to move in perfect unison, as if their minds were linked. She smiled. If only she could stay here for longer than just a few hours. Even just a week would do so much to take some stress off of her. No constant danger of mortal peril, no never ending work to maintain her high grades, no pressure from her parents to be someone she wasn't. 

The human world was a lot more refreshing than the one they'd just left. 

"Living with a forest behind you is really nice. I used to go in there all the time when I was little and pretend to fight monsters with the branches I picked off the ground. I would even pretend to use the leaves as a smoke bomb so I could pretend to get away without the 'monsters' seeing me. Crazy how I ended up doing stuff like that in the real world anyway." Luz rambled as the expanse of trees disappeared behind them and they reached the Nocedas' front yard. 

"My humble abode," Luz gestured to the house as if it were some grand castle. 

"You know you've taken me to your house before, right? You don't need to make a big deal out of it every time we come." 

Luz pouted. "Right, I guess my house isn't that great compared to yours." 

"Hey, that's  not what I meant. I just meant-" 

Luz giggled. "I'm just messing with you. I love my home no matter how big or little it is. Now come on, let's get inside." Luz continued to drag Amity by the hand. 

"Maaaaamiiii," Luz knocked rapidly on the wood frame of the door. "I'm home. Aaaand I brought your favorite person with me again." 

"I'm your mom's favorite person?" Amity tilted her head. 

"Well, she seems to get excited whenever I talk about you, so pretty much." Luz shrugged. 

"Y- you talk about me to your mom?" Just how often was Amity brought up, and what did Luz even say about her? 

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Luz looked at Amity like she was crazy.

Amity paused for a moment before answering. "I guess it just never occurred to me. It means a lot that I matter enough for you  to talk about me." 

"Amity..." Luz looked at her intently. 

The door swung open as it hit the front of the house, and there, in the doorway, stood Camila Noceda. Luz snapped her head away from Amity and immediately tackled her mother in a tight hug. 

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much." Luz shut her eyes as she buried her head into her mom's shoulder. 

Camila smiled as she gently pat Luz on the back. "I missed you too, mija." 

She caught sight of Amity as she released her daughter, giving her a warm wave. "It's nice to see you, too, Amity. I'm glad you were able to join us again." 

Amity simply nodded. Though she had met Luz's mother six times now, it still made her nervous to be around her. Which, she decided, couldn't be because this was her crush’s mother and she didn't want to screw things up by saying something wrong. 

It was. 

"Well, let's get you two inside and out of that heat." Camila motioned for the two to follow her inside. 

Amity's eyes lit up as she entered the Noceda  r esidence. When she had first seen the inside of Luz's house, she was shocked out how different it was from The Owl House. From the boxy black sofa to the bulbs of the light that hung from the ceiling, it  had a different atmosphere from Luz's home on the Boiling Isles. An atmosphere that she much preferred. It was a house that had a distinct human feel to it. She was happy to be back here again. 

She wondered if other houses in this world looked like this. Surely they did. But, Amity thought, there was no way she could like any of them more than Luz's. There was no place that would ever make her feel more at home than Luz's house did. 

A feeling of safety eased into her heart as she and Luz sat down next to each other on the couch, the two only inches apart. Luz always did this, always opted to sit super close to Amity when there was clearly more space on the rest of the sofa. Not that Amity was complaining. She enjoyed having Luz so close to her. It only made her feel safer. 

"Oh yeah, Mom. I was thinking of taking Amity somewhere today. Is it okay if I borrow some money  while we're out?" Luz folded her hands together and gave puppy dog eyes to her mother.

"Oh, I see. You want to treat her. Sure, you can borrow some money." Camila winked as she reached into her wallet and pulled out a worn brown wallet. 

"Mom!" Luz blushed deeply as she grabbed the 20 dollar bill  from Camila's hands. 

"Where are you taking me, anyway? All you said beforehand was 'Prepare to have your mind blown'." Amity turned her head to face Luz. 

"It's a surprise," Luz booped the tip of her nose with her index finger. "You'll see." 

"Alright, as long as you're not leading me to a death trap." Amity lightly shoved Luz. "You're lucky I trust you." 

"Aw, come on, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Luz nudged Amity with her elbow. "Says the one who's always getting into danger." 

Luz merely crossed her arms with a hmph. She had a point there. 

Camila gave a small chuckle. "You two should have a drink before you head back out into the heat. I'll go get you a couple glasses." 

As she exited through the doorway to the kitchen, Amity swore she heard Luz mutter something under her breath. 

"Did you say something?" she turned her head back to Luz. 

"It's nothing," Luz shifted in her seat. "Just... if there's one person I want to keep out of danger, it's you." 

"Uh huh, except that you have. Remember the library? And the slitherbeast?" Amity kept her voice quiet in case Camila could hear from the other room. 

When Luz first came back to the human world with Amity, Camila had suffocated Luz with questions laced with worry as she held the girl tightly. It had taken forever for Luz, Eda, and King to get another portal for her to come back, and by the time she returned, over a month had passed since camp was supposed to have ended. Luz had initially decided she would lie and say that she simply had stayed behind at camp because she had wanted to learn more, but she had figured that wouldn't convince her mom in the slightest. That coupled with the fact that the guilt of keeping secrets from her mom for so many months had caused her to break and spill the truth. It took Camila a bit to get used to the idea of a magical world existing, but after a lightning fast visit she had been forced to accept it. Now, she was supportive of Luz going there to learn magic after school and on the weekends.

But the two had conveniently left out the part about the impending threats that inhabited the Boiling Isles, and they both had a feeling that if she found out, she might not be so accepting anymore. 

So at the mention of a slitherbeast, they decided they needed to be quieter. 

"Yeah, but that was back at the beginning of our friendship. I wouldn't," Luz said after a moment. "I wouldn't let that happen now." 

Amity fought to hold back her smile, but she couldn't help the muscles of her mouth moving upwards. "And just what makes me so special, huh?" 

Luz suddenly stiffened as she fell quiet. It took a moment before she found the right words. 

"You're just... really important to me, okay? I feel like I'm closer to you than to anyone else on the Isles." 

Amity felt like she could erupt in an explosion of joy right there. If she died right now, she would have no complaints. 

Luz felt closer to her than anyone else? Her? Amity Blight? Out of everyone else, it was her? 

"Don't tell anyone else this, but," Amity placed her hand on top of Luz's. Where had that courage suddenly come from? "I feel the same way. I'm... definitely a lot closer to you than I am anyone else. I guess I just feel more comfortable around you. You make it easy to be myself without having to worry about keeping up any sort of façade." 

A pink tint grazed Luz's face. She looked at her mint-haired friend meaningfully. 

Luz inched ever so slightly closer to her. Then she inched a little further. And Amity was doing the same. Their eyes were fluttering shut as they tilted their heads and leaned in closer and closer. 

The door swung open as Camila emerged with two glasses of iced water in her hands. Amity jerked back as Luz slowly did the same. Both their faces were now as red as tomatoes. 

"Hi mom!" Luz squeaked as she sat upright, careful to look anywhere other than Amity's direction. She flung herself off the sofa and grabbed the two cups from her mother. "Thanks for getting the water for us." 

"Of course, mija." Camila rubbed her palms together to dispel the drops of water that had accumulated on them. "You two look like you're burning up right now. If you need more, just let me know and I'll refill your glasses for you."

If it was possible to get any redder in that moment, the two witches certainly did. Luz backed up before her legs hit the couch and she was forced back down into her seat. She held her arm out for Amity to take her glass, though she never made eye contact. "Will do, mami." She said as she practically yanked the glass to her mouth and took a sip, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. 

Unfortunately, her nerves and shaky hands betrayed her as an unusual amount of water spilled down her chin from her haste to take a drink. She tried to laugh it off as she wiped her arm across her head. 

Amity, meanwhile, had frozen up, and it wasn't due to the chill of the ice in her drink. (Why did humans like to keep their drinks so cold anyway?) She held her glass in place with a concerningly wide grin plastered to her face. 

Had that been what she thought it was? Was Luz about to kiss her? Was Amity about to kiss her back? As much as she loved Miss Noceda, she mentally cursed her for interrupting them. Now she may never know what would've happened. 

A buzz from inside Camila's pocket broke the silence. She pulled the phone to her ear and turned away from Luz and Amity. "Oh dear, it looks like they need me for an emergency at the hospital. I need to leave. If you need me for anything, call me, okay?" She opened the front door, but turned back towards the two first. "Enjoy your date." 

She left before either of them could say anything. 

Not that either of them were even capable of talking now. 

The awkward silence continued to hang over them. After another thirty seconds, Luz, desperate to do anything that might change the mood, began pursing her lips and whistling. 

Amity yelped and turned to look at Luz. "What's that noise? Did another one of your earth bugs break into the house?" 

Luz abruptly stopped and snorted before a laugh seized her. "No," she said, tears threatening to slip out of her eyes. "No, it's not a bug. Here, look at me." Luz leaned over, the color of her face now returning to normal. 

Amity stiffly turned her head, still flushed. 

"It's a noise you can make with your mouth. I'm surprised no one on the Isles has done it yet. You just shape your mouth like this and blow," a high pitched windy noise eased out of her mouth. "Like that. It's kinda hard to explain, but you just kind of... put noise into the air you blow I guess?"

Amity looked astoundingly confused at that. "Huh?" She tilted her head. 

"Like this." Luz gave another whistle, this one as melodic as a bluebird's singing. "You should try it, Amity." 

"O-okay." Amity pursed her lips and gently blew air through her mouth, but no sound accompanied it. "You sure this isn't just some special thing that humans can do?" 

"Nah, a lot of people struggle with whistling at first. It just takes a lot of practice. Trust me, you can do this!" Luz balled her hands into fists and moved her arms in a chanting motion. 

Amity scratched her cheek with a tiny smile. "Alright, I guess I can try one more time." She blew again, but only a quiet sound came out. Luz fought a snicker as Amity tried again. 

"Stop," Amity stopped blowing as she, too, was overtaken by giggling. "I can't do it with you laughing." 

The next attempt Amity gave was quickly cut short as she broke into a smile. The two couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out uncontrollably laughing. 

"This is so ridiculous." Amity managed through her fit of laughter. 

"It shouldn't-" Luz wiped a tear from her eye. "It shouldn't be that funny. Titan, what is wrong with us." She fell back and landed in Amity's lap. 

When the tears finally stopped spouting from her eyes, she stared up at Amity's face, which had finally cooled down, looking at her, gently smiling. The laughter faded into a peaceful silence as the two stared at each other. It took everything Luz had not to tell her she loved her right then and there. 

So instead, she just said "You're so beautiful." 

Surprising herself, Amity didn't blush this time. She simply smiled even wider. It was if, for a moment, some silent understanding passed between the two, disrupting any fluster they could have felt. 

Amity sighed  contentedly as she stroked Luz's soft brown hair. "So are you." The two stayed like that in their little bubble for what could've been forever. 

Until Luz sat up abruptly, nearly slamming her head into the side of Amity's. "Oh shoot! We completely lost track of time! Oh gosh, how did I let this happen?" She pushed herself off the couch and stood up, looking at Amity regretfully. "Sorry, Amity. But we have to get going now. I don't want our afternoon to get cut short." 

"I- it's okay." Amity stood up now, too. "I shouldn't have let us get so distracted." 

"If you had only just known how to whistle." Luz joked as she swung the front door open and motioned for the witch to follow her. 

"Yeah, if only,” Amity said as she followed the girl. Once they stepped outside and saw Luz's empty driveway, it hit her that Miss Noceda had really left for work. She tugged on Luz's shoulder. "Hey, Luz? Doesn't your mom usually drive us wherever we go? What are we supposed to do without her?”

Luz grinned. "Well, that just means you're going to have to ride with me. Here," she dragged Amity to the side of her house, where her dirtied blue bike lay against the wall. 

She grabbed a pristine white helmet and handed it to Amity, who examined the object, turning it to look from different angles. "It's to protect your head." Luz said as an afterthought as she strapped her own, dirt-ridden helmet to her head. "Here, I'll help you." She took Amity's helmet and placed it atop her head as she pulled the straps down and buckled it with a satisfying click sound. 

"There ya go. Now," Luz hoisted herself onto the seat and patted the spot behind her. "Hop on. You're gonna want to hold onto me so you don't fall off while we ride." 

"Whatever you say..." There was a level of uncertainty to Amity's voice as she straddled herself behind Luz. "Are you sure this is safe, though? Why do we need to protect our heads?" 

"That's just in case something happens to cause an accident. The odds of that happening to us are almost zero. Besides," Luz looked back to her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." 

Amity buried her head into Luz's back to hide her growing blush. She'd maintained her composure just a second ago, why was she already back to being a flustered mess? 

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Luz's waist and scooted as close as she could to her. She took in the warmth of the humans's body, took in her dumb human smell, took in the sight of her adorable human face. 

"Okay, I'm ready." She finally said. 

"Got it." Luz said. "Away, my chariot!" Luz pointed to the sky before gripping the rubber handles of the bicycle and pedaling.

She went slowly at first (as to not scare Amity), for as long as she could without falling over, then gradually increased their speed more and more. 

Amity forcefully shut her eyes as she tightened her grip around Luz and hid her face in Luz's shoulder. After taking deep breaths, she found the courage to open her eyes. She looked at the houses blurring past them as they sped down the neighborhood roads. She watched a man watering his garden with a hose, a woman throwing a frisbee as her dog leapt and snatched it out of the air, and an old couple holding hands as they walked. It all reminded her of... 

"This is an awful lot like when we ride together on the Owl Lady's staff." she said softly. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Luz cheered. "The only difference is that back home, you usually aren't this scared." 

"Shut up." Amity laughed. "I've never done it on... such a strange vehicle before. With other 'cars' whizzing past us." 

"Just teasing, Lemon Drop." There she went with that nickname again. "But you should get used to it eventually. Just don't let go of me, okay." 

Amity nuzzled her head further into Luz's shoulder. "I won't." 

*** 

"Aaaaand here we are!" Luz hopped down and took Amity's hands to help her off the bicycle. She undid Amity's helmet before taking off her own and setting them both on the handles. She gestured to the building they had arrived at. It was maybe 15 feet tall, with walls painted to resemble the human sky. Windows lined the front, and metal bars protruded in a semi circle fashion with a red light up sign that read 'Star's Ice Cream'. A large decorative cone stacked with different flavored scoops erected from the roof. 

"What is this place? It looks... intimidating." Amity looked in astonishment. 

"Eh, that's just because of how big it is. It's an ice cream shop!" Luz cheered. "I know you have something similar on the Boiling Isles, but I figured you'd want to try something that's  _ not _ deadly." 

"Ice... cream?" 

"Oh, come on." Luz pulled on Amity's sleeve and dragged her to the front door. "Just think of it as domesticated ice scream. Trust me, you'll love it." 

"There does seem to be a pattern of humans having harmless versions of Boiling Isles things." Amity said.

"I know, right? It's like we're playing on easy mode." 

" Remind me of what that is again?" 

Luz shook her head. "Forget about it. Let's go have some delicious deliciousness." Luz wrapped both of her arms around Amity's own as they entered the store. Was it just Amity or was she being even more touchy than usual today? 

As soon as the two walked in, the person working the front seemed to have wonder filling their eyes. They retired from having their head lazily laid on the marble counter and shot straight up. The worker practically jumped up and down as they waved ecstatically in the two's direction. 

"Is that Luz Noceda I see?" they said as Luz and Amity made their way towards them. "My god, it's been forever since I've seen you here! Must've been last summer the last time you came. How are you doing?" 

"I'm doing just great, Aster." she tightened her grip on Amity's arm, the witch urging the blood inside her to not rush to her face. "I was gone at camp most of the summer, and I guess I haven't had much time to visit yet. But I'm here now! And look, I actually brought someone for once. Amity, meet Aster. Aster, meet Amity!" 

Amity's hand trembled as she gave a small wave to the person. They waved back with an excited smile before outstretching their hand. Amity reached forward and shook it, hoping they didn't notice that she was sweating from Luz clinging to her. 

"Nice to meet you, Aster," she breathed. 

"Likewise. Luz has never brought anyone here aside from her mother. It's nice that she's finally sharing the goodness of this place with someone else." They turned their head towards Luz. "Now, Luz, normally with the couples' discount you'd only get one cone for free, but since I haven't seen you in forever maybe, just maybe, I'll let all of it be on the house." 

A deep scarlet painted itself over Amity's face. "Oh, we-" 

"Wow, you guys still have the couples' discount?" Luz quite obviously feigned surprise. "That's awesome! But you don't have to pay for my cone. I'd feel too bad. Just the one cone free is fine." 

"You sure about that, Luz? It's only a few bucks, it's no biggie." 

"It's okay, really." Luz said before turning to her mint haired friend. "Amity, dear, can you go find us a table? I kind of want this to be a surprise if that's okay."

Amity changed her mind. It was possible to get redder than she had earlier. Luz had just called her 'dear'. LUZ NOCEDA HAD JUST CALLED HER 'DEAR'. "Yes, that's no problem! I'm on it!" she proclaimed a little too loudly before jerking away from Luz's grasp and rushing to find a place to sit. She couldn't stand having anyone look at her redness any longer. But would she ever be able to cool down again anyway? 

She took a seat in a wooden chair with a red cushion with an identical one just opposite of it. She tried not to breathe too heavily. 

That Aster person had thought they were a couple.  _ And Luz didn't deny it.  _ She went along with it. Had she missed something? Were they actually already dating? Surely she would've remembered that. Or was that how Luz saw the two of them? 

A tiny spark burst within the young witch's heart. Was there a chance? 

"Hey," she looked up to find Luz standing over her with a cone of mint colored 'ice cream'. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there. I wanted to take advantage of the couples' discount. I've never gotten to do that before." 

Oh, she deflated, so that was it. Amity could've sworn she heard her heart shatter like a vase hitting the ground. 

Wait a minute, she thought. "If you just wanted to get stuff for free, why didn't you let them pay for your cone?”

"Oh," Luz blushed, caught off guard. "Y'know, I just- I didn't really care about paying for mine. I wanted to treat you." 

"O- oh,” Amity stammered. 

"Anyways," Luz took a seat on the other end and held her hand out. "here's your mint ice cream." 

Amity scoffed as she accepted the dessert. "Very funny. And I suppose you got a flavor to match your hair too?" 

"Yeah, I thought it'd be funny if they matched our hair color so they looked like us. It's like we're eating ourselves. Oh, the betrayal." Luz dramatically held the back of her hand to her head and shut her eyes. 

"You're such a dork." Amity laughed. "But the best dork." she ruffled the girl's hair. Luz giggled. "Yeah, I'm  _ your _ dork."

"Oh no. Amity," Luz said with an exaggerated gasp. "Look, we're tearing them apart from each other." she pushed her chocolate scoop of ice cream into Amity's mint one. "They're sharing one last kiss before they go." 

Luz then slammed the cone to her face and took an enormous bite. "Love is no more. Oh no, brain freeze! Brain freeze!" Luz clutched her hair with both her hands. 

"Luz! Are you okay? I thought you said the ice cream couldn't hurt you." Amity leaned forward to look at Luz, concerned. 

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine in a second." Luz assured her. "Wait, you don't know what a brain freeze is? Is that not a thing on the Boiling Isles? Eda seemed to know what it was." 

"Oh, right, I remember that happening while we were training at the Knee." Amity realized. "Well, given that that most people on the Isles don't eat snow and Eda knows a lot more about the human world than the rest of us, I'd say that's just her." 

"I guess you're right. Don't worry, though. As long as you eat slowly, your brain should be freeze free!" 

"Let's hope you're right about that." Amity slowly took a bite out of her own scoop. Her eyes widened as a bitter cold vibrated across both rows of her teeth. She put a hand to her mouth. Ice scream, her ass. Sure, ice scream could make you experience a temporary loss of hearing from the guttural screams it made when you ate it, but at least it didn't make you feel like your teeth were getting frostbite. 

"Luz, how can you  _ eat _ this?" Amity choked. 

Luz gave her puppy dog eyes. "Do you not like it?" 

"I- I enjoy the flavor just fine. It's just the coldness. How can you bear the chills it gives you?" "You can always just lick it, you know." Luz pointed out. 

"I can?" 

"Of course you can, silly. I'm just a little weirdo and like to give the ice cream a good monch." 

"Well if you can do it, I can do it. I refuse to believe you're stronger than me. I'm at the top of the class, after all. I can handle this." Amity bit down on the frozen dessert once more, wincing at the numbing cold. Nevertheless, she bit again and again. 

"Is that a challenge, Blight? I've been doing this all my life. Watch me." Though Amity had started rapidly eating before Luz, the human girl devoured the cone like it was nothing.

In the end, they had tied. Amity bit her lip as she struggled to subdue her scream. She didn't think anything could ever make her mouth so uncomfortable. She leaned her head back in defeat and agony. 

She definitely should've just licked it. 

"That was terrible." Amity said. "Get me another one." 

"As you wish, Miss Blight." Luz rose from her seat. 

Amity rolled her eyes before scrambling after her. "Wait, I want to choose for myself this time!"

"Okay, on one condition." Luz held out her left arm. "You have to hug my arm the whole time." 

Amity smiled sheepishly. "That's a win-win situation, Noceda." She snugly wrapped her arms around Luz's and closed the distance between them until there was none left. 

She swore she could feel Luz smiling, too, as if it was radiating off of her. 

Amity surveyed the menu hanging from the ceiling and considered her options. The names of the flavors all seemed... fairly basic when compared to the names back home: Vanilla, Chocolate, Mint, Strawberry... None of them seemed to be more than one word long. It struck Amity as a stark contrast from Pit of Darkness, Twisted Never-ending Nightmare, Inconsolable Anguish, and other such flavors back home. 

Huh, the Boiling Isles was kinda dark when she thought about it. 

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a picture of a purple-ish ice cream on the board labelled as 'Ube'. She couldn't tell what, but something about it captivated her. 

She squeezed Luz's arm  with one of her own as she stretched her other and pointed to the image. "I want that one. The 'Ube'." 

"The what? Oh, the purple one. I always just called that grape." Luz rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Not my personal taste, but if her majesty so desires it, I will get it for her." 

Amity rolled her eyes. If she wasn't so comfortable holding Luz's arm right now, she would've given her a light punch. 

When the order arrived (Amity was impressed with how quickly they seemed to make it this time around), Amity's pupils seemed to become star-shaped as she took in the mouth-watering sight in front of her. Two lavender scoops sat atop a chocolate cone, sprinkles of various colors dressing the top with a cherry resting in the center of it all.

Luz, on the other hand, seemed to be repulsed by the look of the dessert. She tried to hide her distaste with a forced grin, but Amity saw right through her. 

"Issue?" Amity asked as she took the cone from Aster and started back towards their table. "Hey, I didn't say anything." 

"You said it with your face." 

Luz shut her mouth at that. 

As the two neared their table, Amity became conscious that when the two sat back down, she would have to let go of Luz. Desperate to stay close to her crush, her eyes darted around the room for an answer. To her relief, she spotted an open booth in the corner of the parlor. 

She tugged on the girl's arm. "Luz, let's go sit over there instead." 

Luz tilted her head as she stumbled forward to follow the witch's lead. "Okay. But why do you want to go over there?" 

"As your 'majestic sea' or whatever it is you called me, I demand you stay next to me." 

"Aw, you didn't want to let go of me." Luz said. "That's adorable." 

"Just be quiet  and sit next to me. Please,” Amity pleaded. 

"Okay," Luz said. "And hey, just so you know, I didn't want to separate from you either." 

Amity squeezed Luz's arm at that as the two plopped themselves down on the wide red cushion, the seats across from them remaining empty. And though there was enough room on their side to fit three or four people, the two practically glued themselves to one another, Amity still refusing to let go of her human. 

"You sure you can eat like this?" Luz laughed. 

"Watch me." Amity kept one arm wrapped around Luz as she used her other to carefully scoop the juicy cherry off the head of her ube scoop and brought it to her mouth. The tiny fruit jiggled back and forth, threatening to fall off the small groove of the orange spoon. 

She bit it quickly before it could slip, a little too quickly, as remnants of it splat on her face. 

But that didn't matter right now. Because what she was chewing right now was perhaps the greatest thing she had ever tasted from the human world. The juice flooded her mouth with delight, and she had to restrain herself from consuming it too quickly. She wanted to savor the incredible flavor she was experiencing right now. 

"I'm gonna need more of those cherry things. L-Luz, what are you doing?" Amity stuttered as she gulped down her cherry. 

"You got little bits of cherry on your face.” Luz said as she brushed her hand gently against the young witch's cheeks. Her fingers seemed to linger, as if she wanted to keep contact with Amity's face as long as possible. 

Whose face turned as red as the fruit she just ate. 

"Sorry, am I getting too close?" Luz asked, coming closer, their faces now inches apart.

"N-nope, you're just fine. It's just, uh, hot in here?" 

"Maybe you should eat more of your ice cream then." Luz wiped the last small chunks off her friend's face. 

Amity sighed as Luz leaned back, their faces now what felt like miles apart. At least, that's what it felt like. She silently wished some of the soon-to-be-eaten ice cream would get on her face so the two could be close again. With that in mind, she scarfed down the top scoop. But though sprinkles flew across the booth, they all seemed strangely averse to her as none of them landed on her face like she wanted them to. 

"Yeesh," Luz wiped some ice cream off the sleeve of her shirt. "Looks like I need to take you here more often if you love that ube ice cream so much." 

The ube ice cream was, in fact, not as incredibly appealing to Amity as Luz thought. She did rather enjoy it, but not enough to elicit this sort of reaction out of her. 

But Luz didn't need to know that, so she just hummed in agreement as she swallowed the rest of the scoop. Whereafter she promptly began to choke. 

"Amity!" Luz took her friend by the arms and shook her back forth. "Oh god, you're choking. Here," she reached into her back and drew out a water bottle. "I already used a bit of it but-" The bottle fell from her shaky hands and clattered on the ground. 

She inhaled deeply at that before bending over to swipe it off the sticky floor and hand it to Amity. The young witch gratefully took it as she brought it to her mouth and chugged it down. 

Luz put a hand to Amity's shoulder as the girl gasped for air. 

"I hate this ice cream stuff." she said as she took another bite.

"Maybe take it a little slower next time? Not everything needs to be a speedrun." Luz pat Amity's back supportively. 

"Needs to be what now?" Amity tilted her head. 

"Nevermind, just... try not to eat so fast." 

"Right, I think I got that." Amity chuckled. 

"Can't have you dying on me now." Luz bore a  toothy grin as she poked the witch's cheek. 

"Sorry to interrupt you two," came Aster's voice from the side of the table. "But we're gonna be closing up shop in just a couple minutes. No rush, but try to leave as soon as you finish eating." 

"Aw, crap." Luz frowned. "I knew we shouldn't have wasted so much time getting here." "It's okay, Luz." Amity grabbed her cup. "Like you said, we can always come back." 

"Oh, wait!" Luz grabbed Amity's hand as she flung herself off her seat. "I completely forgot! Thanks for the service, Aster!" 

And she took off sprinting, the stumbling witch trailing shortly behind her. "It was nice to see you again!" Aster called out as the two darted out the front doors. 

"Luz! Slow down!" But the girl did no such thing as she led Amity down the sidewalk, ignoring the strange looks passersby gave them. 

"There's some stairs around here that lead to the roof of a bunch of connected buildings. There's a parking lot on top but that's not important! What's important is that you get a nice view of the streets and it's the perfect spot to hang out!" Luz babbled as she turned a corner and sped up the stairs, nearly dropping Amity out of her hand's grasp. 

The two reached the site of the aforementioned place. Amity planted her hands on her thighs as she leaned over and heaved from exhaustion, sweat trickling down her forehead. The cup of ice cream that she had somehow managed to keep hold of this time dropped to the ground with a thud, not that the witch cared too much anymore. 

"Is the view really so great that you had to run here so quickly even after I told you to slow down?" Amity looked up to meet her friend's eyes.

"Sorry, Ami." That was a new nickname. First Lemon Drop and now Ami. Amity felt she liked the latter more. "I was just so excited to show you this place I kind of... forgot that we could've just slowed down." 

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you." Amity drifted to the railing that lined the roofing they stood upon. 

The view was nice. Not 'cliché dramatically breathtaking' nice, but nice nonetheless. She could see the street run horizontally below and the intersecting streets on either end running vertically. Cars whizzed by on occasion, but it seemed to otherwise not be particularly busy, Humans of various sizes and shapes moved about below. Some sauntered, while others jogged, and still others weaved between the figures as they sprinted off in what Amity could only assume to be a hurry. 

When she moved her gaze upward, winged creatures (were they called birbs??) paraded the air, and as her eyes followed their movements they landed on the asphalt surface of the parking lot they had been on only moments ago. The two creatures battled each other for a bite of the crackers that lay scattered about. 

For a world that had no magic, Earth seemed magical in its own right. She couldn't believe that such interesting events could unfold within such a small, danger-free area. 

How had she been closed off to such a world all her life? She'd been missing out on all of it, and if she had never met Luz, she'd never even know what it was like to live here. Just another one of the ways she had impacted Amity's life. 

She shouldn't have felt so strongly about something so ordinary. It was hard to say that any of what she was watching was particularly special, and yet... that's how it felt. The normal, ordinary events that each creature faced on this planet felt special. She'd trade everything she'd worked for just to live a peaceful life here with Luz. 

Pulled from her current train of thought, Amity suddenly became aware of the heat grazing her skin. It wasn't oppressive or pounding, but rather it felt gentle and peaceful. Like being bundled up in the world's coziest blankets. 

The brown haired human suddenly appeared beside her. The two turned to look at each other, Luz's smile infectiously evoking Amity's own. 

And it was like the sun was shining down on them and them alone. The two stared at each other for what could've been ten seconds or three minutes. It didn't matter either way. They didn't need words right now. The blissful silence that passed between them was enough. 

However, Amity soon became conscious of how long the two had been standing there. Sweat began to form at her temple as she waited on the right words to say.

Her eyes darted away, but like a magnet they were drawn back to Luz's face after just a moment.  _ How do I always lose my voice when I look at you? _ She thought. Even if she tried to, she couldn't make a noise. 

"Hey, Amity." Luz finally broke the silence. "Your ice cream is melting." 

"Huh?" Only then did she notice the puddle of purple liquid that was beginning to form at the bottom of her cup. "Oh. I didn't notice. Not sure if I really want to finish it now, though." She picked it up off the ground and set it atop the railing. 

Luz quickly snatched it. "You think I could land this in one of the trash cans down there?"

"Luz, if you miss you're going to have to go pick it-" 

"Too late!" And she chucked the cup. It crashed into the inner wall of a trash can below and rebounded onto the garbage pile that lay within. "Score! See, there was nothing to worry about." 

"Or you just got lucky. Either way," Amity stepped closer to her human friend and softly smiled. "It was pretty cool." 

Luz returned the gesture as she propped her head up with her arm against the railing. The peaceful silence threatened to take hold of them again, and neither could say that they would've been against it. 

But Luz was a talkative person by nature (or perhaps she was just nervous), so it didn't last long. 

"Say, have you ever just wanted to scream what you're feeling? From the top of your lungs, no holding back?" she asked as she hoisted herself on top of the thin railing. 

Amity's eyes widened slightly upon seeing her antics. But then she realized this was Luz, who had survived much worse than standing a little too close to an edge. 

The little witch pondered the girl's question. It was true she had bottled up much of her thoughts and emotions since... pretty much forever. Her parents would never allow her to utter a word of what she felt if they disagreed with what it was. Her personal feelings never mattered. She was only to focus on that which would ensure her future to uphold the Blight's name. It had ruined her friendship with Willow and caused her to live a lie for years. Many, many years. If she hadn't met Luz, if Luz hadn't drawn those true feelings out of her, she didn't know where she would be right now. 

So, yes, she  supposed there were times where she wished she could just let out all that she was feeling to the world.

But she didn't want to admit that to Luz, so instead she settled for, "What do you mean by that?"

"Here, like this." she cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed, "YOU'RE GAY!" 

A man down below jumped at the sudden loud noise. A couple of teenagers looked in her direction for a moment before giving a thumbs up. Most people pretended they hadn't heard it. 

Amity turned bright red at the outburst. Out of all the words she had expected to come out of the human's mouth, those were not it. People on the Boiling Isles generally didn't go around announcing stuff like that. Then again, nearly everyone in her dimension was like that in some capacity, so she supposed there simply wasn't as much need to. 

"That's what you meant by 'expressing what you're feeling?'" 

"Nah, I just felt like saying it." 

Amity couldn't help but start giggling. Which soon escalated to breaking down in laughter. Luz hopped back down and grinned at the girl. 

"You're so ridiculous. I love-" Amity hesitated for a moment, but decided if she already said that much she should go ahead and finish. Luz would probably take it in a friendly way, in any  case . "I love you." 

"Awww, I love you too Ami." Luz slung her arm around Amity's shoulders. Amity leaned into the touch. 

"Now go on, yell something you're feeling." Luz said as she pushed the witch forward. "But- but what do I say?" 

"I don't know, anything. Anything you're feeling." 

The first thought that came to mind was how she felt about Luz. It was so everlastingly overpowering that she wished she could scream it as loud as her voice would let her. But she couldn't, not with the object of her feelings right next to her. 

So, instead, she blurted it out the next thing that came into her head. "The Great Witch Azura is the greatest book series of all time!" Her voice was shaky, awkward, and quiet, and her face was nothing short of flushed. But Luz cheered after she said it, and she figured that made it worth it. 

It was then that she noticed that the heat, which had felt nice before, was now beginning to feel more like  sitting in a pool of lava. She sighed as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"I probably should've saved that ice cream. Can we go sit in the shade or something?" Amity sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm a little hot too. Come on," Luz gestured to follow her as she walked over to where a connected building taller than the one they were on top of towered above them, casting a field of shade over this part of the roof. The two slumped against it and exhaled deeply. 

Their shoulders brushed as they sat against the cool surface, and neither of them moved to increase the distance between them. It was refreshing to be out of the blazing sun, but the heat had already left both the girls feeling exhausted. 

Luz rested her head on Amity's shoulder, and the witch had to suppress a yelp. But Amity didn't pull away, and Luz took this as a sign that it was okay to nuzzle into the crook of Amity's neck. Jolts of electricity raced up and down Amity's spine as she willed herself not to panic. She took a deep breath before laying her own head on top of Luz's. The girl's brown hair felt soft, like she was lying on a million pillows. 

Amity thought there was nothing that could make this moment greater. Nothing that could incite a stronger sense of happiness than what she felt right now. 

But when Luz slowly reached for Amity's hand and intertwined their fingers, she realized she had been wrong. 

A swarm of butterflies erupted in her chest. Ones she knew she had felt before, but had never known could be this numerous and powerful. Now she was sure nothing in the world could top this. 

The two gently closed their eyes, doing absolutely nothing but taking in each other's presence. And it was all either of them wanted to do for the rest of their lives. 

Amity wanted so badly in that moment to tell Luz how she felt. About everything. About how before she met Luz, she hadn't any friends for years. Not any real ones. She had given into her mother's demands and hung around people whom she despised at every second of the grueling school day. How she had to act like someone she wasn't and had had it drilled into her so much that it became natural to her. She wanted to say that Luz helped her have the courage to pull down her walls and embrace her true self, wholeheartedly and unashamedly. That she had forgotten what it felt like to be relaxed and enjoy herself until Luz came into her life. That Luz taught her what friendship truly meant. 

She wanted to say that without Luz, Amity would be missing a part of who she was. 

But she'd never have the courage to, and this moment would go down as just another lovesick afternoon, where she would hope for the right words that would never come.

Luz suddenly pulled her head back and gazed at Amity, still keeping their hands intertwined. 

"Amity," she said, and there was an urgency in her voice that suggested she was nervous. "Can I ask you something?" She stroked her thumb gently over the back of Amity's hand. 

"Y-yeah, fire away." Amity stuttered. 

"Will you-" she choked. "Will you go out with me?" 

Before Amity had a chance to answer her, a guttural growl sounded from somewhere close, and when they turned their heads, there stood a massive abomination barreling towards them. The two screamed as they leapt out of the way. 

"Oh, crud." Luz muttered. 

"What is an abomination doing here?" Amity turned towards Luz. 

"Remember how I said I was running late? Yeah, it wasn't because of Eda's hand." 

"What was it for then? Where did you get an abomination?  _ Why _ did you get an abomination?" 

"It was-" But she didn't have a chance to finish as the abomination hurled a head of sludge at her. She ducked quickly and sprinted in the opposite direction of Amity. 

"Luz! What are you doing?" Amity yelled. 

"Leading this thing as far away from you as possible so you don't get hurt!" Luz called back. 

Amity chased after her. "But you have no magic in the human world. It's better to just let me handle it." 

She was thankful she was faster than Luz. The human may have been strong, but Amity didn't spend all that time playing Grudgby for nothing. Right as the abomination was about to catch up with her, Amity leapt at Luz and knocked her out of the way. The two tumbled across the hard roof, and Amity was sure she had gotten a cut or a bruise, but it didn't matter. Luz was safe. 

She helped Luz up and took her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Luz laughed pitifully. "Nothing I can't handle." 

Amity sighed. "You stay here, okay? I'm not going to let you get hurt. Trust me, I can take care of this."

"O-okay." Luz said regretfully. 

Amity then twirled her fingers in a circular motion to cast a spell circle on the ground , and sure enough a large abomination arose from the roof's surface. "Abomination, fight!" 

The humanoid pile of toxic sludge surged forward to attack the one that currently opposed her and Luz. It gripped the monster's hands with its own and pushed against it to hold it back. Amity then drew a smaller spell circle in the air and produced a purple flame that she slung at the creature. The opposing creature stumbled back as the fire crashed into its body, taking the hands of Amity's abomination with it. 

The young witch gasped. "I should've known. If two abominations come into contact with one another, they start to meld together. This is going to be tougher than I thought." 

Amity rushed to summon another, stronger flame, but in her haste she messed up the casting, and it died before fully coming to life. She'd learned that spell months ago, she should have been fully removed from error. But, of course, she hadn't worked the life out of herself since meeting Luz, so perfection was no longer guaranteed. 

The enemy abomination took a chunk out of its neck and hurled it at Amity. She quickly ducked before charging forward while preparing yet another fire spell. In the meantime, she had her abomination take a fighting stance in hopes of luring its attention. 

As the monster turned its head, Amity took a deep breath and enlarged her flame before firing it into its side. Taken back by the sudden eruption upon its slimy skin, the abomination was not prepared for a metal bar that slammed into its head. Amity's abomination had torn off a piece of railing to use as a weapon. 

She couldn't help but excitedly jump in the air for just a moment. They were winning. "Abomination, strike it again!" she said, confident now. 

It took the bar in both hands and brought it down forcefully. Amity watched expectantly, but her hopes were diminished as the monster caught it in its palms before gripping it tightly. It bent the pipe-like weapon until it snapped in half. Both abominations flew back from the sudden release of energy. 

Amity's smile died. Now  _ it _ had a weapon. 

She took a deep breath to remain calm, though her heart still pounded like a kick drum. She had to figure something out. And quickly. It wouldn't be too long before people noticed what was going on. 

"Uh, abomination... swordfight?" she said with only half certainty.

Regardless, her creation lunged into action and clashed its half of the bar against the enemy's. The two creatures launched into a duel as they clanged against each other's weapons back and forth. Neither could seem to land a hit without the other blocking it in time. 

Amity's teeth clattered at the level of noise they were making. She guessed had no choice. Drawing a massive spell circle along the entire vicinity of the roof, Amity cloaked the area in an illusion that made them imperceptible to those outside. 

She wracked her brain for a solution. It was then that she remembered a certain move that would work perfectly. She twirled her fingers and cast a bolt of lightning that struck the metal rod of the opposing creature, effectively electrocuting the monster and bringing it to its knees. Her abomination then took its chance and swiped at the other's neck where it had taken a chunk out. 

But it had still had electricity flowing through it, the sparks channeled through Amity's abomination's weapon and jolted it. Now weakened, the monster charged and absorbed the other entirely. Its mass grew to almost one and a half times its original size, now towering over the puny witch girl. 

Amity's lip quivered as she conjured another purple flame, only to be snatched off the ground in the abomination's hands. 

"Amity!" Luz couldn't  sit back and watch anymore. She wasted no time flinging herself off the ground and darting towards her friend. "Don't worry! I'll save you somehow!" 

_ Luz _ . Amity thought as she struggled in the monster's grasp. She had someone to protect. She couldn't fail now. 

Though she normally would've been upset that Luz had come charging into danger, in this moment she actually thanked her. It gave her the perfect idea. 

Wiggling her right arm free, she drew a spell circle as large as she could directly in front of the monster's face. Amity shut her eyes and looked away before an enormous flash of light exploded. The abomination growled in horror as it released its hold on Amity and instead brought its hands to its agonizing eyes. 

Luz caught Amity in her arms as the abomination stumbled so far back that it tripped over the now rail-less section of the roof and plummeted to the ground below where it landed with a  _ splat _ . A worker happened to be cleansing the parking lot with a hose. He looked surprised for a moment at seeing the sudden puddle of purple goop, but he merely shrugged and washed it away. 

"You okay, Amity?" Luz held the girl close to her.

Amity kept her arms clutched around the human's neck, still shaken by what had just happened. "Y-yeah, I think I'm fine. As long as you're okay." 

The two stayed in that position for a moment longer, but eventually Amity pushed herself out of Luz's grasp, leaving Luz just slightly disappointed at the absence of the witch's touch. 

"Ahem, now that we know we're both safe," Amity's eyes grew wide. "What the heck was that! Why was an abomination in the human world? You have some questions to answer, Noceda." Amity gave a tiny laugh at the end. 

Luz's face immediately flooded with crimson as she cast her gaze away from Amity. She bashfully tapped her foot on the roof's surface and held her own hand behind her back. 

"Well, you see," she could barely get the words out now. The moment wasn't as perfect anymore. She inhaled deeply before continuing. "I was trying to think of the best way to ask you out today. I thought since you're an abomination student, maybe if I did some spectacular presentation with one, then it would blow you away I guess. So I tried learning how to make an abomination glyph. It... didn't exactly work out. It came out small and formless, so I tried asking Eda and Lillith for help. Buuuut that only made things worse. It kinda got out of control." she laughed nervously. "And on top of all that, King managed to spill some weird substance on it that made it enormous. We had to get Hooty to drive it out of the house for us. That's the real reason I was late to our date- I mean hangout. I guess it must've followed me all the way through the portal. I should've thought to close it sooner." 

"Oh, Luz," Amity cupped Luz's cheek with her hand. "Of course you would do something so absolutely absurd to impress me." 

"Do- do you hate me?" Luz tapped her fingers together. 

Amity frowned. "Luz, I would never hate you for being a dork. That's why I  _ love _ you. Every silly thing you do, every stupid adventure you get us involved in, and, yes, even fighting unnaturally large abominations," she pulled her in for a hug. "I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. This one, or the one back home." 

Luz returned the embrace, but soon pulled back and stared at Amity, a nervous glint in her eyes. "So, that question I asked you before we got attacked..." 

A faint blush appeared on Amity's cheeks. In the midst of all the chaos, she hadn't had a chance to say anything. Now, she had time to process and respond to Luz's words. 

"Why don't you ask me again?" she grinned.

"O-okay." Luz stammered, taking a couple steps back. She took a moment to gain her composure before the confident look came back to her face. She clasped Amity's hand in both her own. "Amity Blight, would you  do this dork of a human the honor of going out with me." 

Amity giggled. Luz had put all that effort into her confession, and Amity was giggling. 

But then she leaned in close and planted a light kiss on Luz's forehead. "I'd love to go out with you, Luz. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. There's no one else I'd rather be with than you. Even if you asked me out in such a cliché way." 

It looked to Amity like Luz almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really been expecting any answer other than yes? Everyone had told Amity she'd been super obvious. It couldn't have been that out of the question for Luz, could it? 

"Y-you mean it?" Luz said breathlessly. 

"I just kissed you on the forehead, and you're asking me if I'm sure." 

"Well-" 

Luz didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Amity closed the distance between their lips. She stood there shocked for a second, but soon she was kissing her back, wrapping her arms around Amity's neck as Amity wrapped her own around Luz's waist. It was slow and gentle, and just perfect enough that neither of them wanted to separate. 

"Can we do that again?" they said in unison once they pulled away. 

Luz acted first this time, softly pressing her lips against the witch's. She cupped Amity's face in her hands before running them through her soft mint hair. Amity tightened her embrace around the girl as she deepened the kiss. They pulled a mere inch back to take a breath before they both melted back into the kiss. 

When they finally stopped, the two pressed their foreheads together, still holding each other close, smiling smiles that no amount of magic could suppress. 

*** 

Luz gave Amity one last peck on the cheek as Amity hopped off Owlbert and landed in her front yard. 

"You should get out of here quickly before they see you." Amity urged. 

"See you soon!" Luz cheered quietly before speeding away into the orange sky, but not before turning around and blowing Amity a kiss.

"See you soon." Amity whispered with a tiny smile before heading into Blight Manor. 

"Ah, Amity, you've returned." Alador welcomed her inside. "I take it you had fun at Boscha's today?" 

Her smile grew wider. "Yeah," she said. "I did."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Major thanks to my sisters for being the betas for this fic. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! :D


End file.
